


Aerials

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: A/B/O Characteristics, Aged Down Characters, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cruelty, Don't hate Sou and Kisumi, Even though the hybrids don't understand what they're doing, Heartache, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My favorites suffer, Pre Omegaverse, Prejudice, Rutting, They may be hybrids but logic isn't a foreign concept, WILL NOT END HOW YOU WANT IT TO, You shouldn't expect anything else from me at this point, as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: A world before Alpha, Beta, and Omega's - when the species was first starting and trying to survive. The "animals" didn't know much about their own kind themselves, and thus followed what the "superior species" commanded. Male "beasts" began to develop wombs and have heats. Humans decided it was a shift in genetics, a way to try to save their kind. It was unacceptable. Beasts were filthy, unintelligent creatures that shouldn't be a part of the world. Unless, they were slaves. Obey or be punished or killed. All pets must be registered. If they aren't, they're a stray and if caught, an attempt to tame and groom them will be made. If the beast refuses to yield, they will be euthanized. It is illegal to breed the beasts. If an animal has offspring, they are to be separated as soon as possible. Intimate acts are forbidden between humans and the hybrids. If such acts should occur, the animal will be put down and the human will serve time in prison (up to two years). Any strays, unregistered animals, will be caught and taken to a shelter. All beasts are required to wear collars. Leashes are suggested, not mandatory. If your beast gets another pregnant, you must pay a hefty fine. After three notices, your pet will be taken away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine it was like before the set Alpha, Beta, Omega genders developed. Some males can experience heat symptoms, but not truly go into heat due to the womb and/or cervix not fully developing. Males can rut and go into heat/and become pregnant. Hybrids are somewhere in the middle of human and animal, and it's a confusing existence.
> 
>  
> 
> [Aerials](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpEV0FQFUSY)  
> [You Don't Own Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOjO2pvGCqo)

Haru sighs, resting his chin in his hand and zoning out on the window to his left, watching the clouds floating by. There was no point in paying attention to the teacher. What she was saying is the same thing they’ve heard again and again since middle school. You’d think that by the third year of High School, things would have changed, but people are ridiculous and selfish.

“ _… And so, these animal - human hybrids are not our equals. If trained correctly, their companionship can be beneficial to us. They can make our lives easier, more comfortable, as they do possess enough intelligence to do menial tasks and work odd-jobs.._ ”

“Ma’am?”

Makoto’s voice pulls Haru’s attention. He turns his head to the side to see his best friend, hand raised, slight frown curving his lips.

“I don’t understand how any of this is fair. They have feelings - just like us. They have hopes and dreams. And because of the majority’s opinion of them, a lot are abused and used for terrible things. We’ve all heard about them being auctioned off and used as sex workers but these things are never discussed here at school. We should all be more compassionate and understanding instead of-”

“ _Any form of intimate relationship with these beasts is illegal and anyone found engaging in such acts will be arrested and punished accordingly. We don’t know what kinds of diseases they could spread to us_ ”.

“That’s true but that doesn’t solve the issue at all. Also, what about the law that they can’t keep and raise their own offspring? Because of that, there are many strays, some very young, homeless and wandering the streets. They are starving and dying-”

“ _Tachibana, this isn’t really something we discuss in school. Maybe you should be an activist for the beasts when you graduate, not that it will change anything. They are animals. They do not deserve to be treated equally or to be given any respect. They are pets. Now please, I need to finish this section so we can begin discussing the laws of owning a hybrid_.”

Makoto slowly lowers his hand, biting at his bottom lip. Most of the class is startled when he slaps his palm against the top of his desk and quickly stands, grabbing his bag from the floor. “I need to see the nurse”, he mumbles before hastily leaving the classroom.

Haru packs up his books and follows after his friend without even bothering coming up with an excuse for leaving. He wasn’t sure why Makoto always got so worked up when the subject of hybrids was brought up. Makoto has never owned one and to Haru’s knowledge has never even spoken to one.

Hybrids were owned by the wealthy. Strays were deemed rabid and if caught they would either be taken to a shelter where workers would attempt to train them and groom them to be an acceptable pet - or they would be put down. Worse if they were found by someone looking to make a profit off of them.

Haru stays silent, following Makoto out the double doors of their high school and through the front gate. It’s never gotten to him this bad before. He’s never just left school. It’s beginning to worry Haru enough that he starts to think of something he could say to calm his friend down. He parts his lips then closes them again when Makoto slows his walk to fall into step with the other.

“You didn’t have to come” Makoto mutters.

Haru huffs, turning his head to stare out at the ocean. Of course Haru followed him. That was a stupid thing to say.

“I just… What’s so different about them? Other than their appearance, from what I’ve seen they’re just like us”. Makoto grips the straps of his bag tighter, “There’s no difference”.

“They grow faster”, Haru says, turning to face his friend, “But physically age slower. That’s the only thing I’ve seen”.

Makoto tries to smile, knowing that Haru was trying to console him, but he can’t bring himself to do it. “I wish there was something I could do”.

Haru hums in agreement, starting up the steps to their homes. He slides his door open, pausing to allow Makoto to enter first but drops his bag and reaches out to grab Makoto’s arm.

Makoto’s brows knit together, “Haru?”

“Something’s not right”.

Makoto’s shoulders stiffen and he takes a step back, “What?!”

Haru holds up a finger, signalling for Makoto to stay put and be quiet but the larger boy takes hold of the back of Haru’s shirt and walks behind him. They peek into the living room to find the door to the garden open and dirt tracked inside.

“You said you were going to start locking your doors!” Makoto whispers. He’s about to begin lecturing his friend, for the nth time, when a crash from the kitchen makes him jump. “L-let’s just call the police”.

Ignoring his friends better judgment, Haru eases to the doorway of the kitchen. Broken glass and cookware litter the floor but what he is more concerned about this second is the child in the midst of the chaos. It looks to be the size of a six year old with striking burgundy hair and feline ears to match. It’s slender tail, the same color as it’s hair and ears with the exception of the black tip, flicks from side to side as the child pulls more plates from the cabinets.

Makoto gasps, alerting the child of their presence and triggering a fierce response.

The child spins on it’s heels, red eyes wide and sharp teeth bared. It crouches on the counter, the fur of it’s tail bristling and a squeak of a growl warning them to back off. From it’s tattered shorts and dirty shirt, it’s obvious that this child is a stray.

Haru furrows his brows, stepping to the side, “Move, Makoto. We’re blocking it’s way out. Wai-!”

“Ssshhh”, Makoto moves into the kitchen, raising both of his hands up to show the hybrid that he isn’t hiding a weapon. “Hey, calm down. We’re not going to hurt you…”

The growling spikes to a headache inducing octave, tapering off into a hiss. It’s claws are long and unkempt and every inch of it’s skin is covered in cuts and bruises. It’s red eyes are narrowed now and it’s ears are back and lowered.

“It’s okay! You’re a cute little thing” Makoto coos, voice soft and smile softer. “Are you hungry? You’re looking for food, right?”

“Don’t get too close” Haru mumbles, not daring to move his eyes from the angry furball that’s made a mess of his kitchen. “It doesn’t seem too friendly”.

“It’s just scared, Haru! We can’t just let it leave. It’s so small, it’ll die!”

Haru scoffs, rolling his eyes but there’s no force behind it. He knows Makoto’s right and even though this looks like nothing but trouble, Haru wouldn’t let the thing back out knowing what’ll become of it, as long as it isn’t deranged and completely feral. He calmly walks to the other end of the counter, reaching into the cabinet there and pulling out a can of mackerel. Once it’s opened, he approaches the child and places the can in front of it.

Haru barely blinks before tiny, sharp teeth are sinking into his hand and by the time he’s managed to pull away, the kid has snatched the can up and huddled itself into a corner, grabbing fistfuls of fish and shoving it into it’s mouth.

“Wait! You could cut yourself on that! H-here, try using this” Makoto takes a spoon from one of the drawers and holds it out towards the child.

It’s tail is flicking back and forth again, crimson shifting from Makoto’s face to his hand but it makes no move to take what’s being offered. “Get away!”

Haru turns the sink on, washing his wound, “This is my house. We can’t exactly just leave you here”.

“Be nice, Haru.” Makoto steps closer, placing his opened hand, palm up, on the edge of the counter.

The hybrid throws the mostly empty can at Makoto, scrambling away and falling off the counter. It looks terrified, tears forming in the corner of it’s eyes.

Makoto kneels in front of the child, voice calm and assuring, “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Makoto. Do you have a name?”

“I can think of a name for it” Haru monotones, examining his bite mark.

The child hesitates but finally shakes it’s head, ears lying flat.

“How about a home? Are you lost?”

The child is trembling now, tears rolling down it’s cheeks, “P-please don’t tell on me! They’ll make me go back! It’s scary there and they keep us in cages”.

Haru sighs, lowering himself to sit on the floor, feeling Makoto giving him **that look**. “Don’t bite me again”.

“I… I won’t. Can I leave now?”

Haru frowns and closes his eyes, “No. You’re going to help clean up this mess you’ve made”. He cracks one eye open to look at the hybrid, “Then you’re going to eat a decent meal”.

Makoto smiles, excitement apparent all over his face, “I’ll go see if I can find some clothes that’ll fit!” he pauses, a light dusting of pink creeping across his cheeks, “You’re so pretty, it’s hard to tell if you’re a boy or a girl”.

The child growls, lips curling into a deep frown, “I’m a boy”.

Makoto chuckles, “Right. Sorry. Ren should have some old clothes that’ll work. I’ll be right back!”

Haru doesn’t speak, catching the child under the arms and lifting him up as he stands. He carries him to the living room and sets him down on the couch, “Stay here. I need to sweep up the glass. You could get hurt”.

“You said I had to help”.

Haru doesn’t respond, leaving the room to start on his task.

The child stares at the opened door, ears twitching as he listens so that he isn’t surprised again. He could run right now. Humans are dangerous, he knows that from experience. These people could be just as bad as the ones he’s just escaped from, or they could be worse. But, he didn’t get hit even though he bit one of them. They didn’t yell at him or toss him into a cage. So maybe…

He hears the front door open and shut and heavy footsteps in the hallway before he ever see’s Makoto. The tall man is carrying a stack of different clothing and a few pairs of shoes. Was this guy really planning on giving him these things? Why?

“I called my parents and told them about you. You aren’t wearing a collar so I’m guessing whoever had you didn’t get you registered. They said that, if you want, you can stay with us. We don’t have a fancy house or anything but my family is really nice. You’ll be safe with us”.

The child arches an eyebrow, “I get to choose?”

“Well, yeah. I’d like for you to stay with us and I would really worry if you decided not to but you get to choose. We’re not going to force you to do anything”.

The hybrid opens his mouth to reply but Haru speaks up first, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, “I’m not letting you just leave. You’re a baby. You can either live with Makoto, stay here with me or I’m calling a shelter”.

“I’M NOT A BABY!”

Haru raises his eyebrows, “Yes, you are”.

“AM NOT! You’re mean!” the child replies, sticking his tongue out.

Makoto laughs, setting the clothes down on the couch and rubbing the hybrids head before he could think better of it. He gasps, pulling his arm to his chest and cupping the stinging tears in his skin.

The child’s eyes widen, retracting his claws and bringing his hand to his mouth, “I’m sorry”.

“No. No, that was my fault. I shouldn’t have done that. You’ve obviously had a rough life up til now so I should have known better than to just pet you like that without asking first. You didn’t do anything wrong”.

“Makoto, show him where the bath is and get him settled in. I’ll start cooking”

Nothing else was said about the incident, Makoto showing the hybrid to the bath and explaining how to properly wash himself when it became apparent the child had never even seen a bathroom in his life. Makoto then joined Haru in the kitchen and offered to help, which Haru told him he could do by sitting down and letting him do everything.

After some time, Haru breaks their silence, “We have to teach him not to be so aggressive. He might hurt Ran or Ren” he says, stirring strips of steak around in a pan.

Makoto hums, eyeing the scratches on his arm, “He isn’t doing it on purpose”.

“Doesn’t matter if it’s intentional or not”.

“I know that. He just needs some time. We don’t even know how long he was kept like that. He looks really young though”.

“I’m twelve”.

Haru and Makoto look to the doorway to see a soaking wet child, towel big enough it looks like a blanket wrapped around him, a steadily growing puddle of water on the floor where he stands.

Makoto gapes, “But you’re so tiny!”

The hybrid purses his lips, narrowing his eyes, “I just haven’t hit my growth spurt yet”.

Haru snorts, checking the rice cooker and turning off the stove, “Still a baby. Go let Makoto dry you off”.

The child does as he’s told, all the while glaring at Makoto while he lifts part of the towel to rub the hybrids hair dry, then outright snarling when Makoto giggles at his ruffled locks. They use the towel to soak up the trail of water when they are done and find some clothes that fit. Haru cuts a hole in the pants so that the child’s tail won’t be in the way and then they eat.

The hybrid blushes, cheeks puffed out, packed with food, when he begins purring. It’s not like he can help it, this is the best he’s ever been treated. These two guys might be idiots, but they are kind. Staying with either one of them doesn’t sound that bad anymore. They’ve already taught him so many new things in just the short while he’s been here. He still hasn’t gotten the hang of using chopsticks, but he’s now a master with a spoon. Food can actually be delicious and baths are absolutely amazing.

After they eat, they teach the hybrid how to clean dishes and about the different appliances that are used in the kitchen and the things he shouldn’t touch. Then they move back to the living room, Haru disappearing for a moment only to come back with a brush in hand.

He sits on the floor, legs crossed and back against the couch and gestures for the hybrid to sit in front of him. The child clicks his tongue against his teeth, to which Haru responds by slightly quirking an eyebrow and pointing at the floor in front of him once more.

Haru begins brushing the child’s hair, Makoto whimpering every time the hybrid would wince when Haru had to work through a more tangled part, but after a while it began to feel good. Really good, and now the child is purring again.

It’s so warm here, and clean. It’s quiet, no one yelling at him or calling him names. The hands touching him are gentle, not rough and calloused, hitting him and inflicting pain. He realizes he’s laid down at some point, head laid in Haru’s lap and his hair is no longer being brushed but fingers are threading through his now silky strands and scratching him behind his ears. He smiles and releases a long, slow sigh before he drifts off to sleep.

Haru yawns, slumping to the side to rest his weight against Makoto’s shoulder when the other joins him on the floor. “He needs a name”.

Makoto lightly touches the tip of his finger to the underside of the child’s chin, softly scratching. He smiles when the hybrid’s tail swishes side to side and his purring grows louder. “I think ‘Rin’ really suits him”.

Haru nods, “He might not like it”.

“It’s a pretty name. He’s a pretty cat. Should I pick something else?”

“No. Don’t change it”

“Tomorrow I’m taking him to get registered. We’ll have to go buy a collar and I’ll need to get him some clothes made for his kind. Will you come with me?”

“Sure”.

~~ ~~

Makoto didn’t want to lie but saying that Rin was a stray, or revealing that he was an unregistered runaway, would result in him being taken to a shelter - too dangerous to be a pet. Unfit for domestic life. So, he and his parents said that Rin was a present from family overseas, where breeding hybrids is a legitimate business. Makoto held Rin’s hand through the mandatory physical and Haru took over when it was time for the blood work.

All tests passed, Makoto was advised that once Rin reached the age of 16, he would need to come in for another, more invasive check-up. The vet also said to purchase a few larger clothes because Rin would in fact be going through a growth spurt soon, but for now he was still small enough that Makoto and Haru took turns carrying him once they parted ways from Makoto’s parents so they could go purchase the other things they needed.

Rin hates his collar, Haru can tell, but Makoto really liked it so Rin only pouted about it a little. Makoto promised Rin would only have to wear it if they weren’t in the safety of their home or at Haru’s house and that seemed to smooth things over some.

It isn’t the plain black band that Rin has a problem with, it’s the small, silver bell attached to it that tinkles every time he moves his head. Makoto insists it’s so that Rin will be easier to keep up with when they are out in public, but Rin isn’t stupid and he knows that Makoto really thinks it just looks cute.

They leave the clothing store at dusk, just as the first few drops of rain begin to fall. Haru tells Makoto to go ahead home because he still has to pick up some groceries and neither him nor Rin need to be out in the rain. They agree to walk to school in the morning, like they always do, and Haru heads to the grocery store.

The rain is heavy by the time he begins his walk home, the streetlights doing little to illuminate the sidewalks and road. The two figures ahead of him are cast in shadows but he can still see that whatever is happening isn’t anything good. He considers crossing the street, having had enough excitement in the past two days but he can’t bring himself to do it. Makoto must be rubbing off on him.

As he approaches, he’s able to better see the people - a man, an older man, wet cigarette hanging from his lips and stubble on his chin that indicates he hasn’t shaved for at least a week. The other is a boy, small, maybe a little taller than Rin. He can’t see well enough to name any colors but he can definitely make out the ears and bushy tail.

Haru stops a few steps away, studying the situation. The boy’s ears are dropped down, tail curling between his legs and the man is pointing at him, putting his finger in the boys face. The rain is too loud to hear what’s being said but Haru has seen more than enough, “Oi. Is he yours? You need to get him out of the rain”.

The man stands up to his full height, chuckling, “This mutt? He’s just a stray I was kind enough to take in but he’s a shit dog. Won’t even let you pet him. I’m just bringing him back where I found him”.

Haru takes a step forward, “If he was a stray you have to show him he’s safe. How long have you had him?”

“A week. I don’t have the patience for stupid animals like this. Damn beast barely talks and doesn’t follow commands. Can’t train him”.

Haru looks down at the boy who’s staring at the ground. His nose and cheeks are flushed, possibly from the cold. Rain is pouring down his face so it’s impossible to tell if he’s crying but this much is clear, “You don’t seem like you’ve tried at all. He’s scared”.

The boys head jerks up and he pins Haru with a look that could have made him cower, if it weren’t coming from a puppy, “I’m. Not. Scared!”

“HA! See there? The little shit has no manners. He’s lucky I didn’t take him to be euthanized. If you’re so worried about him, you waste your time on him. I’m done!”

Haru watches the man walk away, trying to think of any way he could get him to come back and try again so he could escape what he knows is about to happen. He sighs, and looks at the boy again. He’s trembling, his scowl having no effect between the sniffles and swallowed whimpers.

“Unless you _want_ to stay out here, follow me”.

Haru passes the boy but keeps his pace slow so the other can keep up with him. The kid keeps his distance but Haru can feel him, feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. Again, this would be unnerving, if he were scared of a pup. Haru leaves the door open while he puts his groceries up, letting the boy know he doesn’t have to continue standing in front of his house, glaring through the rain.

Once everything is where it should be, Haru goes back to his genkan and looks out before shutting the door. The boy is gone and for a moment Haru thinks that he might have just wandered off - until he turns around and steps in a glob of cold mud that track into his living room. He’d just cleaned up the dirt from Rin, too.

He enters the other room, quickly spotting the small hybrid sitting cross-legged on the floor, arms folded over his chest and snarling. His ears are still pinned down and his tail is tucked close to his body.

“Name?”

The boy growls in response.

“You’re getting my floor dirty”

The hybrid shakes his head, sending droplets of water across the room.

Haru grunts, retrieving his cellphone from the stand next to the television and sitting on the floor. He texts Makoto one word, but it’ll be more than enough to get his attention considering Haru still rarely ever uses his phone.

It works perfectly, Makoto practically running through his front door four minutes later. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

“I’m fine. Stop yelling”.

“Then don’t send me something saying ‘Help’! I thought you were in trouble! What do you need - oh!”

Haru lays back, watching Makoto. The larger boy sits down across from the small hybrid, making sure to leave him enough space to feel comfortable. He smiles, shows his hands just like he did with Rin and calms himself down before speaking.

“Hello~. I’m Makoto. Do you have a name?”

The child scoffs, turning his head to the side but his ears perk up just a little, “Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid”.

“Hmm, okay. I just didn’t want to frighten you”.

The hybrid arches a brow, nibbling on his bottom lip before speaking, “Like I’d be scared of you!”

“Attitude” Haru mumbles, rolling onto his side to get a better view of his friend and the pup. The child might be small, but he looks like he could do some damage if he decides to bite one of them.

“Why did you even bring me here, anyway? I didn’t ask for your help!”

Haru breathes out a laugh, “I couldn’t leave you out there alone”.

“I would have been fine! I can take care of myself!”

Haru sits up, meeting the pups teal eyes, “The tears made me think otherwise”.

“Ah! Um… Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?” Makoto asks in an attempt to move the conversation to a different subject. One that wouldn’t make the young boy look like he was ready to tear Haru apart.

“What? So you can make me do tricks for it? Roll over? Play dead? Bend over? I’m good, thanks”.

Haru’s had enough at this point, so he leaves Makoto to it so he can prepare his dinner. He wasn’t going to be an ass, he’d make enough for the kid and let him decide if he wants to eat it or not. Makes no difference to Haru. Except that, he really does feel bad for the hybrid. Who just dumps a kid out in the middle of a storm? Assholes that don’t see hybrids as actual members of society. Right.

The child is obviously terrified. He’s been abandoned by someone he’s been living with for a week and picked up by a complete stranger all in the same night. Tomorrow, Haru can look for a good home for the pup. He’d rather not see the kid end up in a shelter.

Haru frowns, dishing some rice into two bowls then placing his seared mackerel on one plate and tonkatsu on another. He hadn’t put much thought into what he was cooking other than a canine would probably appreciate pork more than it would fish. Though, if this kid is hungry enough, he’d be happy eating anything.

As a passing thought, he pours some sauce in a side-dish and sets everything on a tray. He’ll have to come back for the drinks. This is most definitely Makoto’s influence. Catering to some kid just to make him feel welcomed… Safe. It’s not a bad thing, Haru supposes, but it is a lot of trouble. And with this child being so unwilling to communicate, finding him a decent home will be difficult. There aren’t many people around that wants to dedicate their time to actually trying to be decent to a hybrid.

Haru’s eyes widen and he bites the inside of his cheek. He’s going to end up keeping this stray. To be fair, he’d already considered that as a possibility the moment he decided to intervene earlier but he was holding on to the hope that it wouldn’t become a reality. He’s not the nurturing type. If this were a regular dog, he would have far less worries but this is _not_ a regular animal, no matter what society tries to label them as.

He exhales through his nose, placing the remaining dishes onto the kotatsu. “Anything?”

Makoto stands up, rubbing the back of his neck, “He’s not much of a talker. I need to go back home, my mom was cooking when I left. I can come back over after”.

Haru nods, placing himself at his usual spot and picking up his chopsticks. “Bring Rin”.

Makoto’s eyebrows knit together, “Do… do hybrids like other kinds? I’ve never thought about that”.

The child’s ears are twitching minutely, listening to the subtle change of tones in their voices. And he’s watching them, their hand gestures, facial features, “You mean, do we act like _animals_?”

Makoto’s face flushes, mouth falling open then forming into a nervous smile, “No! I didn’t mean it like that! I don’t think you will just start fighting with another hybrid that isn’t the same as you. I just didn’t know if being around a different type would make you uncomfortable or something”.

The pup smirks, “Sometimes we do fight like animals. If it’s a kind we aren’t used to. I’ve been around most other’s so I probably won’t injure your _pet_ ”. His ears reflexively begin to pin down against his head when he see’s Makoto’s face tense and his smile vanish.

“Rin is not my pet. I hope he’ll be a close friend some day but he doesn’t belong to me and never will. You shouldn’t think of other hybrids, or yourself, as a pet”. Makoto doesn’t say any more. He simply turns and leaves, stopping to put his shoes back on.

Haru waits until he hears the door slide shut before speaking. “Come eat”. He tilts his head to the other side of the kotatsu, “That’s yours”. Haru has also been watching. He’s noticed how the pup would lift his head slightly, sniffing the air and how he tucked his tail under one of his legs to keep it from wagging at the smell of the meal.

The utterly confused look that crosses the boys face makes Haru’s heart twist. He doesn’t budge and quickly schools his expression back into a scowl, “I don’t understand”.

Haru closes his eyes and takes a bite of his fish. He takes his time chewing, listening for any hint that the hybrid was accepting his offer. Once he swallows, he looks across the room again, “It’s food. You eat it. If you don’t eat it soon, it’s going to get cold”. He hides his smile with the back of his hand when a tiny growl tears from the boy’s throat.

“I know what food is”, he snaps, “I usually get the leftovers. The scraps. And I damn sure don’t eat at the table”. The pup slowly begins moving closer to the kotatsu, “This is fake. You’re trying to win me over, but I swear to you it won’t work. I won’t go along with whatever it is you’re planning on doing to me”.

“Feed you. Make sure you aren’t going to die from hunger. That’s what I’m doing. Because explaining to the authorities why there’s a dead stray in my house would be annoying”.

The boy is now sitting directly across from Haru, snarling, “Try to touch me and I’ll tear your hand off”.

Human’s can’t be trusted. They are a cruel species, to each other but especially to hybrids. His parents tried to protect him, and their owner had swore to them that Sousuke would never be taken away from them. Then he was. He was woken by screams and howls on his eleventh birthday. He remembers seeing his mother reaching for him, crying as she was held back by the Owners friends. And he remembers watching his father bite into the Owners throat. Then the click of the door shutting, followed by a gunshot.

He was sold to some people that intended to groom him into a high-end pet that specializes in personal services. A sex slave. When that didn’t work out they began training him for fighting. It was there that he made a friend, a seventeen year old boy, fox-type. Together, they came up with a plan. It worked, but they were separated while running for their lives away from that old warehouse and into unfamiliar surroundings. He’d only ended up in Iwatobi a few weeks ago by pure chance.

In thirteen years, if there is one thing he’s learned, it’s that the _superior species_ are evil.

~~ ~~

The pup's ears twitch, hearing footsteps nearing the front door. He sits up from where he was slumped over the table, trying with all his might not to doze off after getting a full stomach. This guy can definitely cook and even made him a snack after he’d finished the meal and his stomach was still grumbling.

All the more reason to not let his guard down. No one does nice things for hybrids without ulterior motives.

He sniffs the air, “Your friend”.

Haru looks up from his school book, lifting an eyebrow. He realizes what the pup is talking about when he hears the doorbell chime. Being around hybrids will take some getting used to. He lets his guests in and returns to the couch, and his book, but can’t help and allow his gaze to slide back to the boy that is now sitting straight, ears perked up.

Rin peeks around from behind Makoto and narrows his eyes, ears slanting back and laying down, tail flicking from side to side. He bristles when the other boy suddenly stands, facing Rin’s glare head-on. Rin takes hesitant steps around the couch acting as a barrier between them when the canine bends his hand back and presents his wrist. Neither speak, Rin keeping his eyes locked on the other’s face as he grabs the arm of the other boy and brings the offered wrist to his nose.

Rin sniffs a few times, then moves quickly, breathing in the other boys scent all along his neck and up to his jaw, the other hybrid baring his neck willingly. Once Rin is satisfied, he allows the canine to mimic his actions. They stare at each other a few more moments before breaking the silence.

“Rin”, the feline speaks first.

The canine slightly tips his head to the side, studying Rin’s face, “Sousuke”.

Rin begins to circle the other hybrid slowly, taking light, cautious steps, “Stray?”

The other nods, following the cat with his eyes until he can no longer see him. He scoffs then, his voice taking a sarcastic lilt, “You?”

The feline hybrid pauses his steps, coming to stand just on the other side of the canine, “Until recently, yeah”.

Sousuke turns his head to look at the other, “You’re pretty. Seems like someone would have wanted to tame you for…”, he frowns, moving his eyes away to stare at the floor, “their _special_ pet”.

Rin shivers, audibly swallowing, “They tried, ” he whispers, then clears his throat and lifts his chin a little higher, “and failed”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! It's been a while. I've had an *ahem* tragically eventful year. I'm slowly trying to get myself back into writing. I miss it terribly and I have SO MANY IDEAS but just a lack of motivation. Anyway, here's hoping I fall back into a pattern soon and can get all of my other stories updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disappear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2S4Qj4PhTk&index=109&list=PLOI9wpavamCdl9Fnnxc3Q_NYlCpcRjEzz)
> 
> [Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqn7gOUrwHo&index=120&list=PLOI9wpavamCdl9Fnnxc3Q_NYlCpcRjEzz)

The young hybrid’s friendship quickly blossomed and Rin didn’t take long to become comfortable with his new life and home. Sousuke, on the other hand, kept his guard up. This didn’t bother Haru much, considering he preferred to keep to himself anyway and wasn’t fond of displaying affection. But, he couldn’t help but worry just a bit about the pup. Sure, Sousuke has Rin but he must be incredibly lonely when the other isn’t around. So, Haru made it a point to at least attempt to develop some form of kinship with the canine.

Nothing seemed to work. Sousuke bucked at anything Haru would request of him, even the smallest of tasks, no matter if it was something the hybrid enjoyed doing or not. Like baths… Of course, Sousuke didn’t enjoy them no where near close to how much Haru did, but he liked them all the same. That is, until Haru made the mistake of _asking_ Sousuke to take a bath one night instead of just running the water and leaving the door open.

This resulted in Sousuke refusing to set foot in the bathroom for three entire days, until Haru’s patience wore thin.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”, Sousuke growls, ears sharply pinned back and tail rigid and tucked close to his body, “I’ll rip your arm off if you come any closer!”

Haru huffs, rolling his eyes and considering just giving up entirely… But **that smell** , “Then get in the bath. You stink.”, he pauses in thought for a moment then quirks an eyebrow, “Or, would it help if I ask Rin to take one with you?”

The hybrid’s ears stand up in alarm, face flushing so drastically that it almost makes Haru panic. His mouth is opened and lips curved down in exaggerated horror. He sputters for a moment, wide teal eyes searching Haru’s face for any giveaway that he is bluffing, “N-no! And I don’t have to obey you!”, he turns to storm off but in an instant his feet are off the ground and his small body is swiftly taken into the bathroom, “PUT ME DOWN!”

Haru keeps his arms firmly locked around the pups chest and spins on his heels to drag the struggling hybrid closer to the tub, “I will. In. The. Water”. He allows himself a tiny smirk at the realization that even though Sousuke is fighting him, and angry, he hasn’t even tried to bite him or cause any real harm at all.

The hybrid reaches out, grabbing onto the sink and clenching his teeth together. He feels Haru’s arms slide down to around his waist as the other tugs on him, “I’m going to kick you!”

“No you wont”, Haru grunts, pulling on the pup with as much force as he can without hurting him. It happens too suddenly for him to try to catch his balance, stumbling back until his legs hit the rim of the tub. He instinctively pulls Sousuke to his chest and covers the pups head with his other arm as they fall, water sloshing over the edge and Haru’s back thumping against the side of the bath. Haru keeps his eyes closed for a moment, working through the throbbing pain radiating down his spine. Then feels small hands patting at his cheeks.

“Hey, are you dead?”, and despite the insensitive phrasing, Sousuke’s brows are slightly pulled together in worry, but quickly slant down when he see’s the blue of Haru’s eyes, “You’re pretty dumb for a human”.

“And you’re a lot of trouble for a dog”.

*

It’s not that Rin isn’t grateful to the Tachibana’s, it’s just that dealing with the twins can sometimes work his nerves. They don’t seem to understand that he’s older than they are, just that he’s smaller, and easy to dress up. Quietly, he eases Makoto’s bedroom door shut, flinching at the soft click. His ears twitch back and forth, listening for the sound of his torturers and the tip of his tail shivers when he hears their loud footsteps running through the house.

He sighs and pulls at the hem of the short, pink, ruffled monstrosity he’s wearing. They were playing house, and after a brief argument between Ran and Ren, they both smiled to each other in a silent agreement and then had turned to Rin with, what he could only describe as, malice glinting in their eyes. He snaps his head around when he hears Makoto’s breathy chuckle, but has no time to feel embarrassed because the twin hurricanes are running back up the stairs.

The feline scurries over to where Makoto is sitting on his bed with a schoolbook in hand, and silently pleads to him for sanctuary with teary crimson eyes.

Makoto lifts the covers up behind him and waits for Rin to crawl under them, then moves his pillow to adjust in a way that hides the rather noticeable Rin sized lump squirming around. He pretends to read until his door flies open then casually brings his green eyes up to look at his younger siblings with fake concern, “Everything alright?”

“RinRin is hiding from us!”, Ran announces, surveying her older brother’s room for her victim.

Ren crosses his arms over his chest, “Well it’s your fault. He doesn’t like wearing your ugly old dresses”.

“YOU HELPED!”, Ran protests.

Makoto clears his throat, putting an end to the others squabbling before it can begin, then cups his hand around one side of his mouth like he’s telling them a secret, “I’ll bet if you two stop dressing him up, when you know he hates it, he’d be more willing to play with you”. Makoto lowers his hand and hardens his tone, “He has feelings, you know”.

“At school they tell us that–”, Ran closes her mouth at her brother’s stern expression.

“They’re wrong. The things they teach us about hybrids aren’t true at all. Just… try to be more considerate, okay? Rin is your friend, not your toy or pet. Remember that”.

Ran and Ren lower their heads and sulk out of the room. Not often does Makoto scold them but he can’t let them think that it’s alright to keep treating Rin this way, no matter how cute he looks in pigtails.

Two fuzzy burgundy ears peek out first, listening for sounds of impending doom, then half of his face follows, “They’re gone?”

Makoto laughs and pulls the covers off of the feline, “Yes. Why don’t you bluntly tell them not to dress you up anymore? They’ll probably listen better, now. Though… ”, Makoto smiles, gently rubbing under Rin’s chin with his finger, “you are extremely adorable right now”.

Rin pouts, puffing his bottom lip out but doesn’t swat Makoto’s finger away, “I don’t want to be mean to them. And, I’m just a beas–”

“You’re our very dear friend that we love. Nothing less than that. How about we go see Haru and Sousuke?”, Makoto laughs again at the troubled look on the hybrids face, “After we get you some different clothes on, of course”.

Rin smiles, and tilts his head to the side to nuzzle his cheek into Makoto’s palm, “Yeah”.

*  
Sousuke yawns, switching the bag he’s carrying to the opposite hand and pausing mid-step to turn back and see what’s holding Rin up. It’s only the second time they’ve went along with Haru to the nearby grocery store, so it’s still pretty easy to get sidetracked seeing new sights they were never able to stop and appreciate before as strays.

They are halfway up the stairs that lead to Haru’s house so Sousuke couldn’t imagine what in the world Rin has spotted until his teal eyes lower to spot a large black cat, blinking slowly at Rin who is crouched down in front of it, arm outstretched and hand open, palm up. It reminds Sousuke of how, just a week ago, Makoto made the same gestures when talking to him for the first time.

It’s rare to see an actual cat (or dog for the matter) in a town nowadays. The ones that were originally pets to humans before being replaced by hybrids all returned to the wild several years ago. Every so often, you come across one that is still mostly tame, probably stuck around for the food supply. Sousuke listens to Rin coo and introduce himself, trying to get the cat to approach him. He sniggers when the cat hisses and spits at Rin, swiping his paw at the hybrids hand before running off.

Rin stands, scowling in the direction the feline went, “Snob”, he mutters. He turns his attention up to Sousuke, “Tch, shut up”.

“Sorry… It’s just, never thought I’d see a feline hybrid that’s hated by cats. That’s something special”.

Rin narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by Makoto calling to them from the top step. They make their way up the rest of the stairs and into Haru’s home, taking the bags they’re carrying to the kitchen and then proceeding to flop down on the floor in the living room.

They are tired. Every day, after Haru and Makoto return home from school, they’ve taken it upon themselves to begin teaching the hybrids how to read and write. They are well aware that what they’re doing is highly illegal, but as long as Rin and Sousuke don’t draw attention out in public by loudly reading signs, they should be fine. Society doesn’t want the beasts to be educated in any way and that’s only due to fear. Hybrids are strong and smart. They could easily overthrow the ‘superior species’ if given enough knowledge.

To hell with that. Haru and Makoto are going to teach Rin and Sousuke every single thing they possibly can. But, for tonight, they are done with their lessons. Having to teach their own class right after sitting through theirs all day is exhausting.

“RIN! STOP LICKING MY EARS!”

Haru and Makoto look questioningly at each other, and Makoto steps away from where he’s helping Haru set up to cook to peak around the doorway. Rin is holding Sousuke down on the floor by his shoulders, somewhat roughly dragging his tongue slowly up Sousuke’s right ear.

“I’m just grooming you. Stop whining”.

Sousuke struggles against the weight of the other hybrid pinning him down, “Well, I don’t want your slobber all over me! So quit!”

Makoto laughs, quietly enough to not disturb the others play-time, shaking his head. He returns to Haru, a content smile curving his lips, “I’m glad they are with us. It’s a lot of work, but it’s worth it. It’s only been a few days but they both already seem entirely different from the first time we met”.

Haru continues stirring the broth boiling on the stove, glancing at the other. He gives a short nod in lieu of any verbal agreement, but he knows Makoto catches on that he really does mean it. Sure, it’s vastly different from how peaceful his days were up until now, but Sousuke and Rin brought something new to his life that felt warm and made his chest feel full. _’I’m happy’_ , he realizes.

*

Three weeks and one growth spurt later, and Haru finds himself in an incredibly uncomfortable situation. They are on a week long break from school and Haru wants to swim. He’s going to shrivel up and die if he doesn’t get to a pool soon. Makoto’s began working part-time at ISC and has extended an invitation to use the pool this afternoon, since the place will be shutting down next month because of the lack of business. But, the current owner has a strict “No Beasts Allowed” policy for the pool area. Hybrids have to stay out in the welcome area and wait patiently for their masters to return. It wouldn’t be fair to make Sousuke and Rin stay there while he swims his little heart out and it’s still a bit too cold to go to the beach. Plus, finding a hybrid friendly section probably won’t be easy.

“Just go. We’ll be fine”, Rin sighs in exasperation. Really, Haru’s being ridiculous.

“You’d be alone. Makoto’s family is out of town for the week. I wouldn’t be back until after dinner”.

“Then we’ll come with you. You’re acting like Makoto”, the feline snickers.

Sousuke frowns, walking to Haru and glaring up at him. The top of his head just barely reaches Haru’s nose, where Rin’s falls to right at his chin. “I can cook. I’ll take care of Rin”.

Rin narrows his eyes, tail flicking back and forth in annoyance, “I’m not helpless, you know. Besides, I want to see where Makoto works”.

Aside from the hybrids occasionally tagging along on short trips to the grocery store, instead of staying behind with the Tachibana’s, this could be considered their first real outing since meeting Haru and Makoto. It’s busier in this part of town, but is still far from crowded. The sight of a hybrid still draws attention in the small town, and the fact that Rin and Sousuke are walking with their heads up, beside a human, is gaining them disgusted and angry looks. The few hybrids that are owned here are expected to act inferior, since ‘they _are_ inferior’.

Most stores along this section allow beasts inside, but their owners prefer to make them stay outside on the sidewalk, sometimes with a leash attached to their collar and tied to a bike rack. Hybrid Control Teams can be seen patrolling the streets, guns and tasers in their holsters, ready to use on the beasts at any time, for any reason. Even if the reason is simply at an owners request. It’s a legal way to kill off hyrbids. In bigger places, like Tokyo, though it’s against the law, beasts often vanish without explanation. It’s never investigated nor questioned, because it isn’t worth the effort and funds that are needed.

The bell on Rin’s collar _tinkles_ when he quickly averts his eyes to the concrete beneath his feet as a woman walking by tugs her child closer to her and scoffs at him, “Trash. All of your kind should just die”.

Without missing a beat, Haru slows his steps and turns his head to shoot over his shoulder, “It’s stupid. They let monsters raise their own children but not hybrids”.

“EXCUSE ME?!”, the woman yells, changing directions and storming over to Haru, dragging her child behind her, “The only monsters here are those **things**!”, she adds, glaring at Rin and Sousuke.

“Please stay away from my friends. I don’t want your prejudice to rub off on them”.

Rin and Sousuke exchange worried glances and Rin lightly pulls Haru’s sleeve, “You don’t need to do this”, he whispers, but the woman hears him nonetheless.

The lady gasps, covering her mouth with her hand in surprise, “You let beasts speak to you like that? And touch you? You’re probably diseased!”

“What’s going on?”, a man asks as he exits a store and steps up beside the woman, putting an arm over her shoulder. He looks from Rin to Sousuke then to Haru, “You need leashes for those animals. Stay back, sweetheart. They might attack you”, he says, maneuvering the woman and child behind him.

“This brat called me a monster! He said the beasts are better than me!”

“Like that’s such a feat”, Haru mumbles under his breath then grunts when the man shoves him, his large hands slapping against Haru’s chest, knocking the wind out of him.

A familiar growl rips through the air and Haru tries to stop them, but Sousuke and Rin are too fast. They’re in between Haru and the man, taking slow, purposeful steps towards the attacker, giving the family enough space to back up but leaving no room for them to get any closer to Haru. Their bodies might not have fully matured yet, but humans are still terrified of them.

“HELP! Someone, help us!”, the woman screams, “Feral hybrids! They’re deranged!”

Two men jog over, _HCT_ in bright yellow letters across the back of their uniforms, tasers in hand, “We witnessed the incident. We’ve taken note that these two animals acted aggressively”, the one speaking pauses and points his taser at Rin, “DOWN!”

The other man grabs the back of Sousuke’s neck and forces him to his knees, “WE SAID: DOWN!”

The woman smiles smugly at Haru when she snatches her child by the arm and the family turn and begin walking away, “I hope they kill them right here on the sidewalk”, she says to her husband.

The child looks back and locks eyes with Haru. He can see it, that same bleeding heart that Makoto has is shimmering in the kids unshed tears. Haru silently wishes that even though he’s sure the child is going to see many more instances of hybrids being mistreated in the future, especially with those parents, that the understanding that these aren’t just animals will never leave.

“Do you own these beasts?”, one man of the Control Team asks Haru.

Haru narrows his eyes. He doesn’t want to have to talk like this in front of his friends. He doesn’t _own_ Sousuke. But, in this situation, one that Sousuke and Rin could very well actually be killed, it’s not the time to try to teach these men the concept of morals and common decency. He just wants his friends off of their knees and to get them away from these people. “I have papers for the canine. The cat is my friend’s. They acted on my order. I gave them the signal to guard me”.

For one agonizingly long moment, Haru thinks they aren’t going to listen. He keeps imagining them taking out their guns and murdering his friends right there. But, one man sighs and motions for the other to put his taser up, “Leashes. I can tell you’re young… And they **look** young. You don’t get anymore chances after this. If I see these animals on the street without leashes just once, they’ll be euthanized. Do I make myself clear?”

*

Silence. Sousuke and Rin haven’t uttered a single word since the ordeal earlier. Not even when they get to ISC and Makoto approaches them. Rin had been excited to see where Makoto’s job was located, but now he won’t even look away from the floor. The only indication that he’s even heard Makoto greet them is the slight twitch of an ear. Sousuke isn’t staring down, but he is refusing to look at Haru or Makoto, fists clinched at his sides and brows furrowed more than usual.

“Umm….”, Makoto flounders. He chews on his bottom lip, studying the two hybrids then worriedly looks to Haru for an answer.

“They have to have leashes in public from now on. My fault”.

Sousuke grits his teeth and finally allows his attention to focus on his ‘owner’. He hopes that his glare has some sort of effect. He doesn’t need anyone protecting him, especially not a human. He would have rather died right there than have it look like he’s some sort of lap-dog that follows Haru’s every command. But what’s making him even angrier is the fact that Haru was more than willing to accept the blame for it all. And for a brief moment, Sousuke had felt gratitude and _fear_. He was scared that Haru would be hurt and that is something he can’t understand. He was terrified that something would happen to Rin, and that made sense… But, Haru? Is he actually starting to **care** about this human?

The manager of ISC, Goro, came out and introduced himself and his own hybrid, a feline by the name of Miho. This adult hybrid was very outspoken, never hesitating to voice her opinions to her ‘owner’. Furthermore, when the two shared a kiss it had pulled Rin and Sousuke out of their minds momentarily and also seemed to catch Haru off-guard. Makoto said he didn’t entirely know how to feel about it to begin with, either. But, Goro and Miho were the two that validated his views on hybrids in the first place. He knew then that hybrids truly were just like people in the sense of intelligence, most behaviors, and even love. Usually, Goro and Miho’s relationship is well-hidden, but after many conversations with Makoto and realizing that he isn’t like most of the simple-minded majority, they could be themselves around him, and Haru now, by proxy.

They spoke of Goro’s dream to buy ISC once it’s sold off and to reconstruct it into a hybrid friendly place. Eventually, he wants it to have just one pool for humans and hybrids alike, but since the two species interacting peacefully seems to be unreachable at this time, he is settling for hybrids having their own pool, separate from the one for humans. But, he wants it to be a place where hybrids are treated kindly, equally, and they can come here and just relax for a little while.

As Rin was caught up in Goro’s plans for the future, and intrigued by this inter-species relationship in general, he’d blurted out a question about their thoughts on having children together. He regretted it instantly when Miho’s ears softly lowered and she gave him a pained smile, explaining that they had at one point been expecting, but authorities had began to question Goro about his pregnant hybrid and the law states that it is explicitly illegal for humans and hybrids not only to ‘mate’, but to have children. The humans were thrown into prison for a couple of years but the hybrids were always killed. They thought about running away together, going over-sea’s where the law’s are a bit more lax, but all of the stress resulted in them losing the baby. Since then, they’ve decided to be more cautious and to put having children on hold, indefinitely.

That night, after the four had parted ways and Sousuke and Haru were back in the safety of their home, they ate together without any conversation. It was at some point during the night that Sousuke woke to hard rain against the roof and thunder rumbling loud enough to shake the glass in the window panes. He’d dreamt of a war. Humans against hybrids. And in this nightmare, he’d seen his parent’s dead bodies, his fox friend from years ago and Makoto bleeding out… but the worst was watching Rin and Haru tortured.

Sousuke jumps off the couch when a bright flash illuminates the room and a deafening CRACK pierces his ears. Before the continuing harsh tremble of the storm outside can be heard, he finds himself standing in Haru’s doorway.

Haru isn’t sure if it was the storm outside that woke him, or the feeling of another presence close to him, but when he opens his eyes to see Sousuke’s silhouette just outside his room it startles him for a second. He isn’t saying anything so Haru can’t know for certain, but he can feel an uneasiness. So, he takes a chance. He scoots himself closer to the wall and lifts up his covers in an invitation he expects will be ignored. Another loud boom and Sousuke is crawling into his bed, body tensed so hard he’s shivering and that makes Haru take another chance that he will blame on the haze of sleep. He pulls the hybrid to him, snuggling in until they’re as comfortable as they’ll allow themselves to be, and slides one arm under the others neck, bending his elbow to gently run his fingers through Sousuke’s hair. His other arm he drapes over the hybrid’s side and he remembers thinking how strange, but nice, it felt before drifting back to sleep.  
……………………………………………………………………………….

“HEY!”, Haru yelps, just hardly managing to dodge the two hybrids as one slides down the banister and the other jumps from the second floor, landing only slightly clumsily, then runs down the hallway, the other chasing after.

They are bigger now. Enough that Sousuke is on the verge of being taller than Haru and Rin is almost eye-level and their bodies are beginning to fill out. In truth, they look older than they actually are, now. It’s been two years. Two long years of headaches. Haru was never one to run and play in his younger teen years. He knows it’s a normal thing but it’s so incredibly annoying…

“Haru!!!”, Rin yells, smile on his face as he tugs Haru’s arm, “The.. the little pool you had last summer. Will you fill it up and play with us?”

Maybe they aren’t annoying **all the time**.

“Little kitty-cats aren’t supposed to like the water”, Sousuke grins, his sharp canines glinting in the light, nudging Rin with his shoulder. 

All in all, Haru supposes it’s been a good couple of years. Being out of high school, at twenty years old and Makoto nineteen, they had to get jobs and Makoto is saving money to move to Tokyo - for whatever reason. He claims it’s because he wants to experience living in a bigger place, but Tokyo is far more dangerous than their little Iwatobi. More strays, more criminals, different rules. No need to worry about that just yet. It’ll take Makoto some time to earn enough money to go on his adventure.

Haru is worried about Rin, though. They’ve learned a lot about the two hybrid’s lives before they met, and it was torture just having to listen to it. Haru couldn’t imagine actually living through what they had. And, a large place like Tokyo, that’s where most of the shady stuff happens. They aren’t as strict with the laws for people when it comes to hybrids there. So, it’s common to see “Beast Clubs”, where you can buy a few hours of personal time with the hybrid type of your liking. Terrible things happen there. And while the law isn’t as strict for **human’s** , it is for “animals”.

Beasts are meant to obey. They don’t have rights, and it’s perfectly acceptable to _punish_ your pet, even in the middle of the street, if they do not follow orders.

Rin doesn’t need to live in a place like that. So, when the time comes, Haru has already decided to suggest Rin stay with him and Sousuke.

Haru grunts, stumbling forward when Rin crashes into his back, jumping up to hang from Haru’s shoulders from behind and almost successfully pulling Haru to the floor, “We’re ready! Got our swim shorts on. C’mon, Haru!”

“Race ya!”, Sousuke calls out, running past into the living room towards the sliding door that leads to the garden.

Rin jumps down, speeding to catch up to the other and laughing triumphantly when he manages to reach the door first, pulling it open. He shrieks, then hisses and turns to glare at the stupid dog when Sousuke catches Rin’s tail and yanks him back before he can run outside.

Sousuke jumps off the porch, spinning on his heels once he’s landed to smirk at Rin, “I won”.

“And you’re a damn cheater!”, Rin snaps, rubbing at the skin just bellow the small of his back, “I guess that’s the only way a dumb puppy can win against a cat”.

The canine crosses his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows, “You gonna whine or do something about it?”

They both growl as Rin tackles the other boy to the ground, baring their teeth but neither actually attempting to hit the other. Sousuke uses his weight to roll them, pinning Rin and the growls become louder.

It’s when Rin’s spikes to that ear-piercing tone that has Haru’s eye twitching that he turns the hose towards them, using his thumb to fan the water and sprays it directly at the two hybrids, “Stop flirting”.

The chill breaks them apart instantly, Sousuke jumping to his feet and backing away while Rin sits up and covers his face with his arms. “We’re not!”, both shout in unison.

Haru snorts, but doesn’t comment, and returns to filling up the small pool. He began noticing the hybrids acting strangely when they think no one is paying attention. He picked up a pamphlet from the veterinary clinic on his way home from work one night and quickly figured out what was going on.

The main thing that they do often is nuzzle one another. Rub their faces and heads against the other’s neck. Rin’s purring gets loud enough to be heard in other rooms of the house. The booklet said it’s some kind of bonding thing. A way for them to smell the other while they’re apart. It noted that typically, this type of behavior is common for parent and children hybrids to do to one another. OR, mates. And in that case, the action is also used to let other hybrids know that they are close - intimate - with another hybrid. Haru knows that “puberty” (for lack of a better word) occurs anywhere between the ages of 16 - 20 for their species. So…

He hasn’t told Makoto yet. They aren’t hurting anything so until it gets more serious, Haru will let them comfort each other… or whatever.

Haru comes back to himself when he feels water running beneath his feet, the pool overflowing. He sighs through his nose and quickly turns the hose off before walking back to the pool and crouching beside it to dip his fingers in, becoming lost in his thoughts once more. He suddenly lurches forward, a hard shove to the middle of his back making him topple into the pool. He doesn’t have to look to know which hybrid is the culprit, and he turns onto his back, sprawling out in the water and resting his head on the side. He cracks one deep-blue eye open, only to see two bright rubies gleaming at him, the vertical slits slightly dilated, even with the afternoon sun beating down on them. Sharp teeth show through a mischievous grin and the tip of Rin’s tail flicks back and forth.

“I was going to get in anyway”, Haru mumbles, but can’t help the corners of his mouth twitching up. Rin is always hunting him, acting like Haru is prey but only pouncing when Haru is completely off guard. Usually when he’s thousands of miles away in his own mind. Rin may do it to pull Haru back, bring him to the present. Or, he could simply be using it as a game, that he wins more often than not. 

Even with the two hybrids trampling him and falling onto him, it’s relaxing in the cool, shallow pool, but it’s even more so when the two boys tire themselves out and join him in peacefully lounging in the water, lack of personal space and all. Occasionally, a stray splash hits him in the face but even that’s refreshing.

The lack of snickering and ripples makes Haru pull his groggy eyes open to see the two boys sitting straight, ears twitching and moving. Sousuke smells around them for a moment.

“Tachibana”, Sousuke says and in a flash Rin is out of the pool and tripping over himself, running to the door.

“Wait, Rin, you’re wet”, Haru calls, not bothering to get out of the pool to greet his friend.

Rin jumps onto the porch and waits just outside the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet, tail curling from side to side. The second Makoto steps out onto the wood, Rin is wrapping his arms around the others waist, snuggling his head against Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto chuckles, scratching Rin’s head, right behind his ear, “I missed you, too. Having fun?”

Haru moves his eyes over to watch the pup. Sousuke’s nose crinkles and a soft, low growl rumbles through his chest as he drops his gaze back to the water in front of him and flicks the liquid with his fingers, ears drooping a bit.

Haru gently nudges his side and brings his wet hand up to gingerly rub Sousuke’s dark-brown hair. He gets a deep frown in return but the hybrid doesn’t pull away, doesn’t snarl like he would have only two short years ago. Instead, Sousuke allows himself to be comforted by Haru’s hand, faint blush dusting his cheeks while he tries to pretend to be unaffected by the obvious affection.

Again, Haru finds his mind wandering. It must be terribly difficult to be a hybrid. To not even understand what’s happening with your own body. Being treated like garbage for simply being alive. Knowing that at any moment, a human could decide you’ve offended them and send you off to lose your life. Or, do it themselves. Maybe drag it out, slow, torturous… And not a single person would feel sympathy for you. No one would care enough to try to save you.


End file.
